


First Date

by PetrichorPerfume



Series: Rainbow Marbles [20]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Amusement Parks, Castiel and Dinosaurs, Cute, Cute Castiel/Sam Winchester, First Dates, Fluff and Smut, Ice Cream Parlors, M/M, Making Love, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 09:45:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1853482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean gives Sam and Castiel the day off. Sam makes every second count by taking Cas on the perfect first date with the perfect ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Date

**Author's Note:**

> Partially inspired by Demitria+Teague's comment: I want to read sex between Sam and Cas.

Sam wasn’t sure how or when Dean got to know him so well. Of course his brother knew him fairly well before he became a demon – a lifetime pressed together in the four by six space of the Impala, the fifteen-by-ten space of any given roadside motel, and back to back in the heat of battle tended to make two people painfully aware of each other’s likes and dislikes, weaknesses and strengths, hopes and dreams and every in between.

 

These days, though, it went beyond zero proximity. Dean _knew_ him, inside and out. Dean knew _everything_ about him, remembered everything he’d ever said _ever_ and a startling amount of what he’d never voiced. Dean knew what he wanted at any given moment, and would generously give it to him in a good moment or cruelly deny him in a bad one. Dean knew what he needed, too, even if Sam didn’t, and though he had spent most of his new life – Sam refused to call it imprisonment – wanting, he never truly _needed_ anything. Dean provided.

 

Dean knew how to get under his skin, knew how to push and pull and pry him open. Dean knew how to break him. Dean knew how to get him to beg, knew how to make him cry, knew how to comfort him in the depths of his despair.

 

Dean knew everything he hoped for, too. Dean knew every carefully-concealed dream, every single thing he wished for their future together. Dean knew exactly how he’d wanted everything to play out, in the beginning, before Sam himself had decided.

 

Sometimes Sam used to think that Dean read his mind, but Dean’s knowledge of him went far deeper than mind-reading. Dean knew what Sam wanted _before_ Sam knew, or if Sam was unsure, or even if Sam thought he wanted something completely different. No, Dean knew him at his very core. Dean knew what he wanted at the heart of him. Dean knew him in ways he didn’t even know himself. Dean knew him on a soul-deep level.

 

It had scared him, at first, knowing that Dean was able to see his _soul._ But he slowly realized that Dean never used it to hurt him. Even on the demon’s worst days, he only ever hurt him physically, or with the thoughts in his mind. Dean never once took advantage of the hidden desires and hopes and dreams and insecurities of his soul.

 

Dean never _hurt_ them using his knowledge of their souls, but he never ignored it, either. Dean used it to make them happy. To keep them content. To see them smile.

 

In the end, that was what convinced Sam that Dean loved them.

 

***

 

Sam looked down at the pink marble in his hand in amazement. He’d never expected Dean to give him a day of freedom – he’d hoped for it, wished for it, begged for it, but never _expected it_ – and now he wasn’t sure what to do.

 

Sam looked up to see the marble in Castiel’s hands. It was pink.

 

Sam knew exactly what to do.

 

***

 

Sam’s body thrummed in excitement. He’d dreamt about a moment like this before, fleeting little snapshots in the darkness that he buried deep and never allowed to grow. The whole fantasy blossomed into brilliant existence, though, the moment he saw the flash of pink in Castiel’s hand.

 

He smiled.

 

***

 

Sam hadn’t anticipated how difficult it would be to convince Castiel. The former angel had wanted to spend the day with Dean, and it had taken fifteen minutes to convince him to get dressed and just _try_ Sam’s plan, just for a little while.

 

Now, they were on their way out and Cas was having second thoughts.

 

“You’re sure we can go out?” Cas asked Dean, who was relaxing with a beer and doing a great impression of being human.

 

“You can do anything,” Dean said.

 

“Anything?” Cas parroted.

 

“Anything,” Dean confirmed.

 

“Well, can we-”

 

“Anything,” Dean repeated.

 

“What about-”

 

“ _Anything_.”

 

Castiel turned to Sam and shrugged. “I guess we can do anything.”

 

Dean rolled his eyes and threw Sam the car keys. “Not a scratch,” he warned.

 

Sam gave Dean an eye-roll of his own, even though the gesture put him ill-at-ease, and caught the keys. “Don’t wait up, jerk.”

 

“I won’t, bitch.”

 

***

 

They went to the ice cream parlor first. It had been restored to a classic 1950’s style, and Castiel looked around in amazement at the booths and the stools and the larger-than-life pictures of ice cream floats and sundaes on the wall.

 

“What do you want, Cas?” Sam asked as they approached the counter. He took Castiel’s hand in his and smiled down at his date.

 

“I’ll have a vanilla cone, please,” Castiel said, refusing to meet the gaze of the worker behind the counter.

 

Sam laughed. “No, you won’t.” He squinted up at the menu. “How many scoops come with the Supreme Split?”

 

“Seven.”

 

“Good. I’ll take that with chocolate, strawberry, peach, coffee, pistachio, mint, and vanilla. Oh, and pour on some extra pineapple sauce.”

 

“Sam, all I wanted was a vanilla cone,” Castiel protested as the man behind the counter went into the back to make their banana spilt. He picked at a loose thread on the hem of his shirt.

 

Sam tilted Castiel’s head up until their eyes met. “You don’t order a vanilla cone on a first date, Cas.”

 

Cas bit his lip. “I’ve... I’ve never been on a date before,” he confessed, blushing.

 

Sam smiled and only narrowly avoided the urge to lean down and kiss Cas. “I know.”

 

Their food arrived and Sam led them to a booth in the corner. He and Cas slid in on opposite sides. Their knees knocked together under the table and Sam caught a tiny flash of Castiel’s smile at the contact. He hid a smile of his own and fitted their left hands together.

 

He picked up his spoon and gathered a little bit of banana, a sliver of each different flavor, and a dab of pineapple and cherry sauce. He held it up to Castiel’s lips and watched the ex-angel’s tongue dart out to taste the pineapple sauce. He laughed and slid the spoon all the way into his mouth.

 

Castiel’s eyes widened as the cold treat breached his lips, but they fluttered closed as the flavors melted across his tongue.

 

“This is so _good,_ ” he moaned, picking up his own spoon and starting to shovel ice cream into his mouth.

 

“If you keep eating like that, you’re gonna get brain freeze,” Sam warned as he dug in at a more leisurely pace.

 

Castiel just mumbled something through a mouthful of ice cream and ate faster.

 

Before long, Castiel was scooping up the last of the creamy dessert. Sam pushed the bowl towards his date and Castiel picked it up and greedily licked up the remaining sticky sweet mess.

 

Sam forced himself to leave Cas to go up to the counter to pay.

 

“Your husband?” The elderly man in a grey sweater-vest asked as he rung up Sam’s order. “You’ve got that newlywed look.”

 

Sam felt his heart skip a beat. “Yeah,” he said.

 

“You don’t have to hide your rings around here,” the man said as he handed Sam his change.

 

Sam made a non-committal noise in the back of his throat. “Thanks.”

 

“That was very enjoyable,” Castiel said when Sam returned to the table. “Where to next?”

 

“You’ll see.”

 

***

 

They went to an amusement park fifteen miles away next.

 

Sam learned that Castiel was afraid of roller coasters when the other man spent the entire ride clutching him tightly and whimpering. They spent the next thirty minutes riding the carousel side-by-side as Castiel recovered enough to giggle at the motion of the horses.

 

They went on the Ferris Wheel next, which also scared Cas, but not as much. They rode in a four-person car with another couple, and when they reached the top, both couples kissed.

 

Castiel spent the entirety of the Tunnel of Love ride sitting in Sam’s lap and kissing him in the darkness.

 

They took a break after playing bumper cars – Sam wasn’t surprised to learn that Castiel was devastatingly good, beating him every single time – to eat cotton candy and chocolate malted shakes.

 

The haunted house had Sam reaching for a weapon at every noise and Castiel screaming at every turn. They finished off with a ride down the huge slide at the entrance in a burlap sack side-by-side.

 

“I’m sorry that didn’t go so well,” Sam said as they left hand-in-hand.

 

“I enjoyed myself,” Castiel assured him. He grinned wickedly. “And I had fun beating you in bumper cars.”

 

Sam playfully swatted his arm. “I _let_ you win.”

 

“Sure you did,” Castiel said, rolling his eyes.

 

***

 

“I haven’t been to a movie in _years_ ,” Sam said as they waited in line to get tickets. “Bobby took us to see a midnight showing on the night of my tenth birthday.”

 

Castiel gave him an apologetic smile. “I’ve _never_ been to a movie,” he said.

 

Sam smiled. “Don’t worry; I’ll make sure your first time is special.”

 

Castiel blushed. “I know.”

 

Once they paid for two tickets to the new Avengers movie – the lady at the counter assured them that they didn’t really need to know what had happened in the past ten movies to understand what was going on – and walked to the concession stand.

 

Castiel ended up getting an extra large Peach Sprite, chicken sliders, French fries, and nachos.

 

Sam got five super-sized varieties of candy, and they got a large popcorn with cheesy jalapeno seasoning and extra salt to share.

 

Castiel ate most of the candy before the movie even started, and Sam ate most of the popcorn because Castiel found that he didn’t like the texture.

 

They held hands throughout the movies and kissed like two teenagers on their first date during the boring parts.

 

Castiel cheered when the villain was finally defeated, much to the annoyance of the other patrons.

 

They stayed and sat hand-in-hand during the end credits while everyone else filtered out, enjoying each other’s presence and relaxing after an adrenaline-filled film.

 

“Thor wasn’t like that,” Castiel said after a while.

 

“You met him?”

 

Castiel shook his head. “Before Gabriel left for good, he’d visit me sometimes and tell me of his adventures in the Norse Kingdom. He and Thor were good friends.” He laughed. “Except for that one time Gabriel cut off Sif’s hair. It thundered for days.”

 

“You knew where he went?”

 

Castiel shrugged. “I had my suspicions. I was the only one who knew. I was his second favorite brother.”

 

“Who was the first?” Sam asked before he could stop himself.

 

“Lucifer,” Castiel answered as he stood. “He and Gabriel were the best of friends.” He paused. “I imagine it must have been painful for both of them when Gabriel ‘died,’” he continued, putting the last word in air quotes.

 

“Wait. Gabriel’s alive?”

 

“I’m certain of it.”

 

“And you didn’t-”

 

“Pray to him?” Castiel looked away. “I considered it, at first. But I didn’t. And I’m glad I didn’t.”

 

“Will you? Eventually?”

 

Castiel shook his head. “I don’t think so. I was going to, but not for me. I plan to live out my human lifetime and go to Hell with Dean when I die. I was planning on praying to him for you before I died. You didn’t seem like you’d enjoy an eternity of this. Still don’t. You can pray to him now that you know. He’ll take your soul to Heaven.”

 

“Cas...”

 

“Where are we going now?” Castiel asked with such finality that Sam knew that their previous conversation was over forever.

 

Sam hesitated for a moment, wondering whether or not to press the issue. “Well, it wouldn’t be dinner and a movie if I didn’t take you out to dinner.”

 

Castiel’s lips quirked up in a lopsided smile. “Lead the way.”

 

***

 

Sam managed to find a small little European-style buffet filled with Nordic furniture, Italian architecture, and Mediterranean food. They both piled a little bit of everything onto their plates and sat down by the window to eat.

 

“So, tell me a little bit about yourself,” Sam said.

 

Castiel took a sip of his strawberry-peach-banana smoothie before answering. “You already know everything there is to know about me.”

 

“Come on, Cas. We were only starting to be friends before... And we haven’t really _talked_ since.”

 

“We talk every night,” Castiel replied as he nibbled daintily on a slice of mini pizza.

 

“You know what I mean,” Sam said.

 

Castiel shook his head.

 

“Humor me, Cas. Tell me about yourself.”

 

“My name is Castiel. I used to be an Angel of the Lord. I’m several billion years old. I was one of the youngest angels, but I was one of the first on visit Earth. My job was to watch over the planet, but for a long time, nothing happened. Then one day Gabriel took me to a shoreline in what is now France, and together we watched the very first amphibian crawl onto the land. Michael was _furious_ when he found out. Only the four archangels had been to Earth before me.”

 

“Wow,” Sam said. “See, I never knew that. What was it like back then?”

 

“Uneventful, for the most part. I remember trying to teach the dinosaurs to read... I cried when they died. Stegosauruses told the best jokes.” He shook his head fondly.

 

Sam laughed. “Tell me more.”

 

“Well, there was a betting pool in Heaven about which _homo_ was going to make it big. Michael was disapproving, and I remember being so upset with Gabriel for refusing to tell me. I ended up betting on the Neanderthals. Most of my brothers bet on homo erectus. Looking back, it should have been obvious that the species best at destroying things would have won, in the end.”

 

Sam coughed into his hand. “Sorry?” He tried.

 

Castiel smiled. “I was pleased with the outcome nevertheless. Gabriel kept saying that “he told me so” no matter how many times I reminded him that he _hadn’t_ told me anything.”

 

Sam laughed. “That sounds like him.”

 

“Why don’t you tell me about your life, Sam?” Castiel asked.

 

Sam gave him a sympathetic smile. He understood that Castiel wanted to skip over the tragic parts of his story. “There isn’t much to tell,” Sam said. His life story wasn’t all roses and puppies either.

 

“I understand,” Castiel said. They lapsed in comfortable silence while they finished eating. At some point, one of them initiated a game of footsie under the table until the waitress started glaring at them across the room.

 

“I love you,” Sam blurted out almost against his will.

 

“I love you, too, Sam,” Castiel said, covering Sam’s hand with his own.

 

Sam blushed. “Let’s go get dessert.”

 

Castiel groaned. “I can’t eat another bite.”

 

Despite Castiel’s protests, they both managed to eat two fruit tarts each.

 

Castiel rubbed his stomach as they walked out hand-in-hand after paying. “I am _so_ full,” he whined.

 

“Come on. Let’s walk it off. There’s a park across the street. If we hurry, we can watch the sunset over the lake.”

 

***

 

As they watched the last dregs of daylight fade from the sky, Sam leaned over to kiss Castiel.

 

“I had fun today,” Castiel said as they pulled apart.

 

Sam grinned. “The day’s not over yet,” he said as he stood up and offered his hand to Cas.

 

Cas took Sam’s hand in his own and smiled back.

 

***

 

Castiel’s back hit the sheets with a soft _thump._

 

“Oh, G- _Sam,_ ” he moaned, writhing on the bed as Sam’s hands roamed across his now-bare chest, teasing each nipple to hardness.

 

“Don’t worry, angel,” Sam breathed as he slid Castiel’s pants down. “Gonna give you what you need.”

 

Castiel hissed and arched up as Sam latched his mouth around his nipple, flicking the hard nub with his tongue and adding just the barest hint of teeth.

 

Castiel pushed Sam up and tore off his shirt. Sam chuckled and divested himself of his pants as well. “So impatient,” he teased. “I wanna enjoy this.”

 

Cas moaned. “Please, Sam,” he begged, thrusting his hips up to focus Sam’s attention where he wanted it.

 

“Don’t worry, Cas. I promise I’ll take care of you,” he said as he stripped off Castiel’s boxers.

 

Castiel whined when Sam licked a long stripe from the base of his cock to the tip. His hands flew down to touch, but Sam pinned them gently to his sides. “Let me,” he said gently, kissing the tip of Castiel’s cock. “I’m not going to tease you,” he promised as he lapped up the bead of pre-come that welled up in response to his proximity. Then he swallowed Castiel down in one smooth motion, relaxing the muscles of his throat until Castiel’s cock was entirely engulfed in the warm, wet heat of Sam’s mouth.

 

Castiel couldn’t stop himself from thrusting into Sam’s throat, so Sam held his hips down as he pulled off almost entirely and then took Castiel all the way back in.

 

“Sam Sam Sam,” Castiel chanted, groaning as he caught sight of his cock stretching Sam’s lips wide open. “Please don’t stop,” he begged, trying and failing to thrust up into Sam’s welcoming warmth. Sam hollowed his cheeks and pressed his tongue flat against the underside of his cock in response, and Castiel cried out.

 

Sam started humming, and Castiel’s mouth opened in a silent scream and his back arched off the bed. “I’m so close,” he moaned, clawing at the sheets and preparing himself to pull off. Sam just moved faster. “Sam,” he groaned, voice breaking, “Please let me come, please, oh-” Castiel’s voice caught in his throat as his orgasm took him by surprise.

 

“I didn’t mean-” He started, but Sam cut him off with a kiss. Cas groaned as Sam fed him his own cum. He lapped it up greedily, swirling his tongue behind Sam’s teeth to scoop up the last of it.

 

“I’m gonna make you feel good,” Sam said in between kisses.

 

Castiel smiled up at him with a blissful smile. Sam gave him one last kiss before reaching for the lube they kept in their night table. He slicked up one finger and slowly slid it into Castiel’s heat. He soaked up the pleasured little sounds Castiel made as he slowly hardened once more, and reveled in the small cry he gave when Sam found his prostate.

 

He waited until Cas was begging for it before adding a second finger, and didn’t slip in a third until Cas was fucking himself on his fingers.

 

Sam coaxed a second orgasm from Cas from massaging the sensitive bundle of nerves within him until Castiel was moaning and writhing and cursing beneath him and then gently stroking him to completion.  

 

“Fuck, Cas, so hard just looking at you,” Sam moaned, pulling out his fingers and trying to focus on anything but his own aching cock. “Could come just looking at you.”

 

“Want you inside me, Sam,” Cas demanded, spreading his legs wider and opening himself up for Sam. “Need you to fuck me,” he added, reaching down to lazily stroke himself back to hardness.

 

“I’m not going to fuck you, Cas,” Sam said as he replaced Castiel’s hand with his own. Castiel made a disappointed little noise. “We’re going to make love.”

 

Castiel tensed up and flushed red. “Sam-”

 

“I love you, Cas,” Sam said, leaning down to press a gentle kiss to Castiel’s sternum. “And I’m gonna show you just how much. Gonna press into you and tell you every little thing I love about you. Gonna go so slow it hurts. Gonna kiss you through it.”

 

Castiel shook his head mutely, eyes wide and shining.

 

“Gonna love you right, tonight,” Sam said, slowly lubing up his cock.

 

“Sam,” Cas gasped, hands flying up to grasp Sam’s arms as he felt the head of Sam’s cock breach his entrance.

 

Sam slowly rolled his hips, pressing into Castiel’s tight heat inch by inch until he was fully sheathed within the other man. “I love you, Cas,” he breathed.

 

“Sam- _Sam..._ Love you... Love you, too,” Castiel moaned, clenching around Sam in an effort to get him to move.

 

“Love how pretty you look when you’re all full like this,” Sam said as he slowly pulled almost all the way out and gradually pushed his way back in. “Love the way you laugh, love the way you smile. Fucking love it when you’re happy.” He gave another slow, deep thrust. “Love how cute you are, in the morning, when you’ve just woken up. I wake up early every morning just so I can see you wake up, all soft and sleepy.”

 

“Sam-”

 

Sam silenced him with a kiss. “Love that little thing you do when you’re thinking really hard. Love the way you can’t keep your eyes open when you’re sleepy. Love the way you look all tucked into bed with a toy. I love the face you make when you have to eat fruit, and I love how happy you get when we have burgers for dinner. Or how you smile at me when you know I’m sad.”

 

“Sam, oh-”

 

Sam quieted him with a well-placed thrust and sped up his pace ever so slightly. “I couldn’t live without you; wouldn’t want to. You complete me – oh – and you, you make everything worthwhile. Don’t know how I lived before you,” he continued, voice shaking with pleasure.

 

“Sam, Sam,” Castiel moaned, hands roaming restlessly across Sam’s chest.

 

“It’s true,” Sam groaned. “I love you so much it hurts,” he said, speeding up the pace of his thrusts once more as he felt himself growing closer to the edge. He reached between them and started jerking Castiel off, earning him a breathless moan.

 

“I love you too,” Castiel responded, torn between thrusting up into Sam’s hand and pushing back on his dick.

 

Sam sped up the movement of his hips and his hand and leaned down to press a sloppy open-mouthed kiss against Castiel’s lips. He felt his own orgasm hit him instants before he felt Castiel’s warm seed flooding his hand.

 

He gave several more shallow thrusts before pulling out and collapsing beside Castiel. “You’re amazing,” he said after he’d caught his breath.

 

Castiel laughed. “Not as amazing as you.”

 

Sam smiled and brought his hand up to his mouth to lick it clean.

 

Castiel blushed and a comfortable silence settled between them.

 

It was Sam who shattered the quiet a few minutes later. “Now there’s only one thing that’s missing,” he said as his eyes met Castiel’s.

 

***

 

They arrived at the doorway to Dean’s bedroom several minutes later, carrying two armfuls of blankets and pillows and stuffed animals.

 

Dean – beautiful, human-like Dean – gave them his most sincere, brightest smile.

 

“Hello, Dean.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts/requests are welcome. Also, can I hear some yay's and some nay's re: adding Gabriel and/or other characters to the series? (Or just, you know, feedback either way if you don't feel like talking like a pirate?)


End file.
